Have I told
by Kat-kitten4
Summary: Castle, censé écrire un chapitre sur les aventures de Nikki Heat, s'accorde une pause musicale... OS Caskett malgré ce que laisse penser ce résumé.


J'ai commencé cet OS il y a quelques semaines, en tombant sur une chanson fredonnée par un personnage d'une série dont j'étais fan il y a quelques années, et j'ai trouvé que cela pouvait coller au caskett. J'ai donc finalement terminé cet OS en espérant qu'il vous plaira!

Vous trouverez le lien de la chanson originale à la fn (même si je préfère, cela va sans dire, la version (courte malheureusement) de Harm, personnage principal dans JAG).

* * *

Assis— ou plutôt avachi— dans le fauteuil de mon bureau, je regarde la page à moitié remplie de mon écran sans réellement la voir. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, j'écoute en boucle cette chanson qui me bouleverse plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Alors que j'étais censé avancer dans l'écriture de mon dernier livre, j'avais voulu m'accorder une petite pause musicale pour trouver l'inspiration nécessaire et étais tombé par hasard sur cette musique. C'était une vieille chanson maintes fois reprise par divers chanteurs qui l'avaient revisitée. La version de Rod Stewart restait, à mon humble avis, la meilleure. C'était d'ailleurs celle-ci qui passait et repassait encore sur ma playlist.

Ce n'était pas tant la mélodie que les paroles qui me fascinaient, mais plutôt ce qui se lisait à travers les lignes. Celui qui avait écrit ça aurait pu être un poète lyrique, comment pouvait-on rester insensible à ces paroles ?

Les paupières closes, je murmurai dans le silence de la pièce ces mots, bougeant légèrement la tête au gré des accords de guitare.

« Castle ? » Mince, un parasite, songeai-je, faisant mine de ne pas entendre, n'ouvrant pas un œil. Je ne voulais pas être dérangé, pas maintenant. Qu'on me laisse plonger encore et encore dans cette mer de mots inspirante. Elle pouvait me mener là où je trouverais les tournures de phrases exactes qui me manquaient pour clore le chapitre sur lequel je planchais depuis des heures.

« Castle ? » Raaaaa mais c'est qu'on insiste en plus, songeai-je, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas me laisser tranquille ? Je clignai des paupières et vis Kate à l'entrée du bureau. Oops, je retire ce que je viens de dire, ce n'est pas un parasite, loin de là !

Je me redressai rapidement sur mon siège, me raclai la gorge, tentant de prendre une pose plus sérieuse et tentai de me remettre au travail, ôtant au passage mes oreillettes, et arrêtant la musique.

\- Un problème ? M'enquis-je.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu semblais très… occupé. Je te dérange ? fit-elle en me rejoignant.

\- Non, non, jamais ! J'étais juste en train de… eh bien, de taper la fin de ce chapitre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre ouverte et avant même que je ne réagisse, s'empara de mes écouteurs.

\- J'ai éteint, lançai-je dans un sourire fier.

\- Eh bien remets, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu écoutes depuis ce matin, et ne me dis pas que ce sont des interviews d'écrivains ou d'autres émissions de ce genre, je ne te croirais pas.

\- Comment… ?

\- Castle, tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit air de « je suis ailleurs » ? Ce n'est tout de même pas la chanson de notre mariage, si ?

Je soupirai, ma femme me connaissait trop bien. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, repris les écouteurs que je débranchai et remis la musique en route, ne quittant pas des yeux son visage.

_Have I told you lately that I love you _

_Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do_

Je fredonnai sans m'en rendre compte, tout en l'admirant. « T'ai-je dit dernièrement que je t'aimais ? » des mots que je ne me lassais pas de prononcer, à elle, ma « partner in crime », ma muse, ma femme.

Les mots sont parfois dérisoires face aux actes afin de prouver à l'être aimé que personne ne l'égale.

_For the morning sun in all it's glory,  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too,  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

Kate sourit alors que je continuais de chanter, elle baissa la tête, ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je savais que cette chanson sonnait comme une déclaration, rectification **c'était **une déclaration. Mon sourire s'agrandit en repensant au matin même où, au petit-déjeuner, nous avions eu un fou-rire. Il n'y avait aucun doute, son rire était le meilleur remède qui pût exister pour effacer les doutes et les soucis.

_Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

Elle était mon âme-sœur, savait chasser le moindre de mes soucis par un baiser, un geste anodin ou encore par un simple regard. Elle était mon port d'attache, mon phare dans la nuit, mon point de repère. A ses côtés, comment pouvais-je même imaginer que le mot « malheur » existât encore ? Impossible tant mon bonheur était grand et simple.

Je l'admirai, et vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, l'une d'elles venait d'ailleurs de se frayer un chemin sur sa joue, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'essuyer que ma main caressa son visage, mon pouce arrêtant la course de cette perle d'eau salée par la même occasion. Elle ancra son regard au mien, me sourit et recouvra de sa main la mienne.

Je n'avais pas besoin de mot, ses yeux étaient si explicites, nous avions chacun pensé la même chose de l'autre.

Les dernières notes s'évanouirent dans la pièce, laissant flotter dans l'air la portée de ces mots chantés par un autre. Kate et moi restions connectés l'un à l'autre, le regard tel un livre ouvert sans mur ni rempart, mis à nu par les iris de l'autre sans aucune gêne, un message d'amour à notre façon. On a tort de croire que les mots sont importants, le silence, pour peu que l'on y prête attention, a beaucoup plus à nous apprendre, à nous souffler que de simples lettres murmurées ou écrites.

Je saisis la main de ma muse, la portai à mes lèvres, y déposai un baiser et l'invitai à s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Blottie contre moi, nous laissions les paroles habitant encore le silence bercer nos cœurs.

\- As-tu réellement besoin d'une musique telle que celle-ci pour ton roman ? S'enquit-elle finalement.

\- Non, c'est un pur hasard. Avoue que ces mots sonnent juste.

\- C'est vrai.

Elle se redressa légèrement, passa ses bras autour de mon cou, et mon regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par le sien.

\- Ce dont je suis certaine Castle, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin d'une chanson pour savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi ni pour te dire ce que j'éprouve à ton égard.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, s'assurant d'avoir toute mon attention.

\- Je t'aime Rick.

\- Je t'aime aussi Kate. Always, ajoutai-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Fin

watch?v=tKOkUWjC0JU


End file.
